1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a germicidal-disinfectant detergent composition comprising a cationic germicide which provides sustained, high level antibacterial activity, excellent germicidal-disinfectant action, and excellent detergent action.
2. Description of the Background Art
Cationic germicides generally have both a broad antibacterial spectrum and immediate effects, and are thus widely used in hospitals, etc. Germicidal-disinfectant detergents comprising a cationic germicide and a surfactant are known. However, such detergents suffer from the fact that anionic surfactants and other substances having a negative charge, such as proteins, when present greatly lower the activity of the cationic germicide.
Prior art attempts at preventing this reduction in germicidal activity having included coating the cationic germicide with a high molecular weight nonionic surfactant or a pH-sensitive polymer, and adding the cationic germicide in excess. Unfortunately, the coating processes reduce the activity of the cationic germicide and the process making use of excess germicide is not preferable from an economic point of view.